tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Peace and Quiet
Peace and Quiet is the seventeenth episode of the seventh season. Plot Sir Topham Hatt brings in a big engine named Murdoch to help with the heavy workload. Murdoch is annoyed by Harvey and Salty's chatter and is relieved when he gets to take a goods train through the countryside. But he gets no happiness there when he is stopped by some sheep on the line. After a farmer shoos away the sheep, Murdoch appreciates the resulting quiet. When he returns to the sheds, he happily listens to one of Salty's tales. Characters * Thomas * Henry * Harvey * Murdoch * Salty * Sir Topham Hatt * Toby (does not speak) * Farmer Trotter (not named; does not speak) * Percy (cameo) * Duck (cameo) * Douglas (cameo) * Emily (cameo) * Arthur (cameo) * Cranky (cameo) * Gordon (deleted scene) * Donald (deleted scene) * Clarabel (deleted scene) * Cyril the Fogman (deleted scene cameo) Locations * Brendam Docks * Sodor Shipping Company * Knapford Sheds * The Coaling Plant * Henry's Tunnel * Rolf's Castle * Wellsworth (deleted scene) * The Cement Works (deleted scene) Trivia * Stock footage from Fish is used. * In Michael Brandon's narration, Murdoch says, "Thanks Toby!" after the sheep are led into the field. * In a picture from filming, Arthur is not in the shed next to Harvey, Salty, and Murdoch. * A faceless Bulstrode model can be seen in the second scene of the episode. * In a deleted scene at Wellsworth, something white can be seen behind the station. * Salty says, "Have you worked Mersey?" Mersey is a real place in western England. * In Japan this episode is called "Calm after the Sheep". Goofs * When Murdoch puffs into the coaling plant, Duck is shunting trucks. In the next scene, Duck is on another line and Percy has disappeared. * After Murdoch passes Percy and Duck, he has different trucks. * When Murdoch is about to depart from Brendam, his eyes look strange. * The narrator says "The farmer and his dog went to work", but the farmer has two dogs. * Murdoch could have just whistled at the sheep to get them out of his way. * When Murdoch tells Harvey and Salty off, Harvey does not have a face. * Near the end when Murdoch was smiling about Salty's story, his eyes went odd for a second. Gallery File:PeaceandQuietUStitlecard.png File:TheFlyingKipper.png|Stock Footage File:ThomasandHarvey.jpg|Thomas and Harvey Image:Murdoch.jpg File:PeaceandQuiet1.jpg|Harvey File:PeaceandQuiet4.jpg File:PeaceandQuiet5.jpg File:PeaceandQuiet6.jpg File:PeaceandQuiet7.jpg File:PeaceandQuiet8.jpg|Toby and the sheep Image:PeaceandQuiet11.PNG Image:PeaceandQuiet12.PNG|Deleted scene Image:PeaceandQuiet14.PNG File:PeaceandQuiet15.png Image:PeaceandQuiet16.PNG Image:PeaceandQuiet17.PNG Image:PeaceandQuiet18.PNG Image:PeaceandQuiet19.PNG File:PeaceandQuiet20.jpg|Deleted scene File:PeaceandQuiet20.PNG File:PeaceandQuiet21.jpg|Deleted scene File:PeaceandQuiet22.jpg|Deleted scene Image:PeaceandQuiet23.PNG|Salty Image:PeaceandQuiet25.png Image:PeaceandQuiet26.png Image:PeaceandQuiet27.png Image:PeaceandQuiet28.png Image:PeaceandQuiet29.png|Douglas and Murdoch Image:PeaceandQuiet30.png Image:PeaceandQuiet31.png|Salty Image:PeaceandQuiet32.png Image:PeaceandQuiet33.png Image:PeaceandQuiet34.png Image:PeaceandQuiet36.png Image:PeaceandQuiet37.png Image:PeaceandQuiet38.png Image:PeaceandQuiet39.png Image:PeaceandQuiet40.png Image:PeaceandQuiet41.png Image:PeaceandQuiet42.png Image:PeaceandQuiet43.png|Sir Topham Hatt Image:PeaceandQuiet44.png Image:PeaceandQuiet45.png Image:PeaceandQuiet46.png Image:PeaceandQuiet47.png Image:PeaceandQuiet48.png|Murdoch and Toby Image:PeaceandQuiet49.png Image:PeaceandQuiet50.png Image:PeaceandQuiet51.png Image:PeaceandQuiet52.jpg Image:PeaceandQuiet53.jpg Episode File:Peace and Quiet - British Narration|UK narration File:Peace and Quiet - Michael Angelis American Narration| Michael Angelis US narration File:Peace and Quiet - Michael Brandon American Narration|Michael Brandon narration Category:Season 7 episodes Category:Episodes